


Jekyll and Hyde

by Ninjyella



Category: Jekyll and Hyde - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjyella/pseuds/Ninjyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia never knew her real family until she got adopted by Dr Najaran. Her half brother Dr Jekyll seems very unusual to her Is there something she doesn't know?</p><p>This is from the ITV drama Jekyll and Hyde which is based from the book Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. I am basing this on the ITV drama so Jekyll/Hyde is Tom Bateman. Read the book it's brilliant.  I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I ONLY OWN ANASTASIA AND A FEW OTHER CHARCTERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo
> 
> I watched Jekyll and Hyde on ITV and I thought it would be cool to add other characters to the mix. I have read Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and really enjoyed it anyway here's chapter 1.
> 
> Anastasia is meant to be 15 years old. This is a work in progress story.

Anastasia POV

"Anastasia" my father (Dr Najaran) called out for me. "Coming" I called "there you are we going to the market remember" he told me "yes sorry I was just getting ready" I apologised to father "don't worry my dear now I'm going to get mother and Ravi so you can stay in the car" he said.

I got in the car at the back and waited for Father. "Hello Anastasia" a voice said in front of my seat. I screamed a bit too loudly but then I saw it was only Robert Jekyll. "Robert you gave me a fright" I said "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Robert said apologetically "I just didn't notice you don't worry it's no one's fault" I replied and smiled at him.

I'm actually adopted I never knew my real family but Dr Najaran tells me that my mother died during childbirth and my father couldn't look after me. So Dr Najaran adopted me. I stay here with his wife, his son Ravi and their adopted son Robert Jekyll. Me and Robert get on very well because we are both adopted and we can talk about it. Robert doesn't know anything about his family I know a little but not much. 

I heard mother,father and Ravi coming. "I want to sit at the front" Ravi insisted "Robert is sitting at the front" mother (Dr Najaran wife) replied. "Its fine I'll sit at the back with Anastasia and you mother" Robert replied "are you sure Robert Ravi can sit at the back" Ravi looked pretty pissed. It's just a seat Ravi it's not like it's not the end of the world. Ravi is 1 year old he's 16 he's nice enough we go to the same school. 

"Mother it's fine I'll sit at the back" Robert said calming down mother. "Oh ok look I can make Ravi move" mother said still not sure she is so sweet. "Mother it's fine alright" Robert said. He climbed in at the back while Ravi claimed in at the front. I moved a bit so Robert could sit in the middle. 

"Now is everyone ready" Father said "yes" everyone replied. "Well off we go" 


	2. Car Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi People :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 2. 
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Gabby

Anastasia POV

Me,Robert and mother were sitting at the back and father and Ravi at the front of the car. I think Father wants to go to the market to get food and medicine. My father Dr Najaran is a doctor and Robert is a doctor too well he's apprentice to Dr Najaran but he's a great doctor. 

There's something strange though about Dr Jekyll I mean he's perfectly nice but I don't know what it is but he's not normal. I don't know how to explain it but it's unusual.

I was staring at out the window thinking about Robert Jekyll and school and just generally thinking when I felt a tap on my arm. "Are you alright Anastasia?" Robert asked me "I'm fine" I replied well I'm not going to say 'I was thinking about you and what's so weird about you' am I!!. "Is school alright" he asked "Yes it's fine thank you" I replied well school is school but it's fine. "Is Ravi behaving himself" Father asked from the front "no he's always causing trouble" I lied with a smile. "Hey" Ravi shouted and threw a doll at me and it hit me in the arm. "Ravi I never knew you liked dolls" I said "I don't" he denied "I'm sure mother would love to buy you some dolls" I laughed "Ravi you can choose any doll you like and I can even make some dolls for you" mother said wait she's not joking is she!?? I swear she doesn't get sarcasm. I mean I don't think Ravi likes dolls I mean half the time he's playing football or out with his mates or with us. Ravi gave me a look which was saying 'I'm going to murder you' I mouthed sorry. "Ravi' s fine at school though" I said trying to assure father and mother that he was fine they never get jokes. "Are you sure" Mother asked "he's fine honestly that's the truth" I told her. I'm not in many classes with him but the ones I'm in he's fine and he's really clever he always put his hand up.

Me on the other hand not so clever. I barley put my hand up I struggle with writing and numbers they all look like squiggles. Ravi helps me with my homework and Dr Jekyll helps me too. Jekyll says I have a condition called dyslexia so I basically struggle with writing and numbers. Well Robert says that some famous people like Albert Einstein and Leonardo Da Vinci had dyslexia and they are really famous and clever so perhaps I could end up like them? I doubt it though! 

I could hear Robert laughing probably about Ravi. I looked towards Robert and could see him laughing. He saw me and we looked at each other and smiled at each other. 

"We're here" Father said 


	3. The Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone :)
> 
> I would just like to thank thunderkit and the guest who left a kudos on my work so a huge thank you from me :)
> 
> Anyone watch Jekyll and Hyde last night? 
> 
> This story is meant to be set in the 1930s like the TV show just in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Gabby :)

Anastasia POV

I got out the car and waited for everyone else too. "Ok we are going to need to buy some food and medicine" Father said to all of us. "I will go with mother and Ravi you can go with Anastasia and Robert I'm afraid you have to go on your own" Father continued "that's alright" Robert said "ok here are the lists and the money we'll meet back here when your done" father said.

Father and mother left and Robert Jekyll left too so I guess it's me and Ravi. "Come on Anastasia" Ravi called out to me. We walked to the middle of the market "so what do we have to get" I asked "food basically so if we start at the list from the top and go the bottom" Ravi said I nodded my head. "We better get going" I said.

We walked to one of the stalls and we bought most of the food from there Ravi paid and we went to the next stall which was basically fruit. I looked at some of the fruit when I felt something tap my shoulder I looked to see what or who it was and I saw Ravi "you haven't go any money have you" he whispered to me "no I don't why?" I asked he showed me his hand and he barley had any money left and the guy at the stall was packing loads of stuff in the bag we don't have enough money! Great!.

The guy at the stall came over to me and Ravi. Now what do we do? Another customer came over to the stall "when I say run run!" Ravi whispered to me I nodded my head. The customer was chatting with the guy running the stall. The guy at the stall turned around this is our chance "run" Ravi shouted not such the best idea Ravi now the people are going to chase after us mother and father are not going to be pleased oh well they should have given us the right amount of money in the first place.

Me and Ravi sprinted from the stall dam I could hear people shouting and people running after us. These people are fast!! I'm beginning to tire. Ravi was a bit ahead of me wait why is he taking this corner? I don't know this way I'll follow him my legs are literally so tired. Wait where's Ravi? He was just right in front of me I don't even know where I am. The people chasing after us are gaining up I can just see them through the trees I felt a arm go around me great now I'm getting kidnapped! I looked to see who it was oh it's Ravi he put his fingers to his mouth which was saying 'keep quiet' I nodded my head. 

We went behind a tree and hid behind it. I could hear the people coming please don't say they see us. "Were they I'm sure they came this way" I could hear one of the people talking. I held my breath go soon. "Well I don't know this way maybe we should go back and see if their there" the other guy said they guy huffed and walked off. We could see them in the distance ok I think we can get out me and Ravi go out of the tree. 

We walked quietly to the river which was very near by ok I think it's clear. "Finally" I announced "well if it wasn't for me then you would be stuck back there" Ravi said "I so could have got of there doll boy" I laughed "what did you just call me" Ravi said "doll boy" I said confidently he pushed over. "Hey" I said brushing myself off I pushed him back. "You want a fight now" he said "bring it on Ravi" I said it's just for fun. 

I pushed him backwards and he pushed me backwards I'm now on the edge of the water I don't even know if I can swim! I mean I never tried swimming before. 

When I wasn't looking Ravi pushed me into the water. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 4. Basically in this Jekyll is going to be a hero. You'll see why when you read the chapter.  
> I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it :)
> 
> Gabby :)

Anastasia POV

I fell in the water.

Can't breathe can't breathe I tried to kick my arms and legs to try and swim but I can't my body is falling into the water guess I know I can't swim. 

I saw Ravi he looked panicked "Anastasia, Anastasia" Ravi shouted I couldn't speak I was kicking my legs just to keep me up "help" I shouted but not that loudly I could see Ravi shaking his head it's not his fault.

I was still frantically kicking my arms and legs maybe if I scream someone would help because I know Ravi can't swim. 

I screamed at the top of my lungs now I can feel the river water coming into my mouth God someone help me.

Dr Robert Jekyll POV

"Thank You" I said to the lady at the stall she gave me a grateful smile. "AHHH" I heard someone screaming very loudly I turned around I think everyone heard it to. 

Everyone was running around trying to look where the scream came from I walked forward as I think the scream from a bit in front of me. I carried on walking where I saw managed to see a blob of something in the water. I quickly walked to where 'the blob' was I reached there and saw Ravi standing there he looked like he's crying "Ravi, Ravi are you alright?" I asked him but he just carried on looking forward I looked to see where Ravi was looking when I saw 'the blob' wasn't a blob it was Anastasia. 

Anastasia POV 

I still continued to kick my legs I'm going to drown. I saw Ravi still standing there if only he could swim its not his fault our parents say that 'you shouldn't swim because it's dangerous' yeah will they should have taught us. Well I remember Ravi tried once to swim but he had to be dragged out the water he almost died God I hate my parents now they should have taught us. I'm losing energy I can feel my legs draining I try and move my arms forward but that didn't work. I can't hold on I felt being dragged down to the bottom of the river. Now no one is going to save me. 

I could feel my eyes closing come on I might be able to kick my legs and get up back to the surface. I guess this is were I die.

I suddenly felt being lifted out the water AIR!! I don't think air agrees with me my lungs are burning I can feel water coming out of my mouth. I looked to see who my saviour is Wait! Robert Jekyll!! Well I wasn't expecting that I didn't know he could swim!!

Robert Jekyll saved my life. How can someone breathe for that long? There's still something strange about Dr Jekyll. 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Here's Chapter 5. So sorry I haven't updated in ages. So the end of the series for Jekyll and Hyde hope theirs another series! I liked the last episode but found it a but confusing at the end I don't really get it. So when Jekyll touches the pot there's a massive explosion thing and then there all dead but I thought one of the others says there not? I really don't know.
> 
> Anyway here's Chapter 5. And a Happy New Year!!
> 
> Gabby

Anastasia POV

I coughed out the water in my mouth. I think I'm going to be sick. Robert saved me how?? My throat is on fire I coughed more water out of my mouth Robert put a hand on my shoulder. I looked beside me and saw Ravi on his knees "Ravi I'm fine" I managed to choke out he smiled at me "I'm sorry" he said "why" I croaked I mean why should Ravi be sorry he shouldn't "I should have saved you and I should have just said we didn't have enough money" Ravi replied "honestly it's not your fault" I replied with a smile. 

Our moment was broken when mother and father came in looking very angry. "What have you done" mother shouted "Anasatsia could have got seriously hurt" mother shouted well I could have died actually. "You were lucky the shopkeeper said it was alright and we don't have to pay why didn't you own up and you go and run off"mother once again shouted we are in so much trouble I just kept my head down I seriously don't want to see their faces probably pure anger. I could feel Robert tense his hand on my shoulder. "Right Ravi lets go" Father said first time he's spoken during mother's shouting usually he can't get a word in. "What about me and Anasatsia" Robert said I was going to say that but I can barley speak "stay here until Anasatia calms down a bit" mother said Robert nodded his head. 

I saw Ravi, mother and father leave. "Are you alright" Robert asked I nodded my head I could feel some water in my throat I moved so I wasn't in Robert's way and threw up. I let out a few tears my throat feels so weird. I owe Robert he saved my life. I could see Robert sitting next to me looking sad. "Are...you ok" I stuttered "I'm fine I should be asking you that" Robert said I smiled. I could feel the cold pierce my skin I looked at my arms they had goose bumps starting to form. I think Robert noticed and wrapped me in a hug. 

I wrapped my small arms around Robert grateful for the warmth. "Thank you" I said in a normal voice my throat feels better though. "What for" Robert asked letting go of me "for saving me" I said did he know what he just did. "Honestly it was nothing" Robert said honestly. "Nothing, you went into a deep river with quite a strong current and you say it was nothing" I shouted but not in bad way Robert started laughing. "Well when you know how to swim its a bit easier" Robert explained. Well I guess but still that would take courage. 

I stared at the river how could anyone do that no one that I know of has ever saves a person from this river. Some of the locals say that this river is the deepest and no one could ever survive if they started drowning. "Your alive Anna stop looking at the river" Robert said. He sometimes calls me Anna just as a nickname though no one else uses it apart from him. I did as Robert said and stopped looking at the river "Sorry" I said. 

We stayed silent for a few minutes I didn't really know what to say I was just staring at the ground. I started thinking about if I have died what would have people done? And my mum and dad I still don't know where they are would have they have come to my funeral? 

"What's wrong" Jekyll asked looking at me "nothing" I replied Jekyll gave me face saying 'really nothing!' "I was just thinking about my mum and dad" I said Robert held my hand "you miss them don't you" Robert asked "no I mean I didn't know them I mean you don't know your parents do you" I said "no I don't know them I don't know any of my family" Robert replied looking a bit upset. "I didn't mean to upset you" I said squeezing Robert's hand "no you didn't upset me so if you don't miss them what is it then" Robert said "do you ever imagine your life if you knew your parents I mean would you be different, would they even love you?" I said Robert just shrugged his shoulders. "So that's basically what's wrong" Robert said I nodded my head it's been on my mind for the last few months. 

What would my life be like if I knew my parents?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!
> 
> I need to apologise yes I should have updated. Christmas got in the way and my birthday as well.
> 
> I'll try and update a bit more frequently. This chapter is going to be short. Don't worry next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Gabby

Anastasia POV

I'm still thinking what would life be like if I knew my parents? Would they hate me? would I be loved by them? would I just be there daughter or would I be more than that? I'm so confused.

"Why did my parents leave me" I said out loud Robert looked at me with a face which was saying the same thing but in a different way. "Who are my parents" Robert said to me. We both looked at each other not really knowing what to say. We both don't know about our parents it all seems a secret that we don't get to know. 

"I don't know" I said "I don't know either" Robert replied. "Is everyone going against us" Robert said "why do you think that" I said concerned I don't think everyone would be going against us. I owe so much to Dr Najaran and his family if it went for him I would be in a orphanage home waiting to get adopted. I'm so grateful. 

"Nobody tells us anything about our parents nobody knows anything supposedly of course they know something. Dr Najaran is NOT our father" Jekyll spat the last part. 

That was way too far Dr Najaran is my father he may not be my biological father but he's still my father!! "He and his family have done so much for us if it was not for him we wouldn't be here" I said as calmly as I could I don't want to get into a argument. 

Robert looked at me with a pretty angry face. Uh oh. He stood up and just looked at me with revenge and hatred in his eyes. After a minute he stomped away. 

Does Dr Najaran know about my parents? Maybe he can't say anything I'm a secret that no one can know? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!! 
> 
> So here's Chapter 7. Hope you all like it. And very sad to hear there won't be a second series of the ITV series of Jekyll and Hyde. I'll see if I will do the second series for this fanfic. If you would like me to do a second series then please comment because then I might consider doing a second series. 
> 
> Gabby

Anasatsia POV

So Robert has now just stomped off and left me great!! I better go after him he sure does ran fast I can't see him. I think he overreacted a bit Dr Najaran does care for us whether he like to admit it or not!!

I walked down the dusty, sand path kicking a stone. I know roughly the way back home in case Robert just went home. I heard a rustling in the bush I turned around but there was nothing there probably just a mouse or something. I continued down the path I could hear someone crying in the bushes. 

I walked over to the bushes very carefully to make sure I didn't make too much noise. I looked round the bush and saw Robert crying his eyes out I didn't mean to upset him. He's probably wondering about his parents I have that thought all the time. 

"Robert" I ask softly. Suddenly his eyes turned red and puffy and his hair was a mess he, he looks like a monster. "I didn't mean to upset you" I said with fear backing away he's coming more closer to me and he still has a look of hatred on his face. 

I kept walking backwards I felt myself hit a stone. Robert was standing right in front of me now just staring at me with a sheepish grin on his face. "Seems your a bit stuck" he said but in a really deep voice this is not the Robert Jekyll I know. 

"Have you got a cold or something" I asked Jekyll then started laughing throwing his hands in the air. I have no idea what's going on at the moment I'm getting scared. I think Jekyll can see the fear on my face "this isn't the Jekyll you know Anastasia" he whispered in my ear I shivered by the tone of his voice. 

Jekyll then came and stood in front of me. He grabbed my wrist really harshly "you think there are family, they are nothing to us" he snapped. "Robert please" I begged him to let go of my wrist I can't feel my heartbeat in my pulse. 

"Not as strong as I thought you were Anastasia" Jekyll snarled. "Robert please they are family we wouldn't be here if it weren't for Dr Najaran" I gritted through my teeth with pain". I tried to unfree myself from his tight grip but I can't. 

I could feel myself draining "Robert I'm begging you please" I said with pleading eyes. "Your one of them, just exactly like them" he growled. "Listen to me were would we be if it weren't for Dr Najaran" I asked "living my life with my family" Robert replied. "We would be no where living on the street no one would care about us" I shouted. 

"Dr Najaran took our families away from us" he said "well both our parents can't have been very good if they left us" I said I feel like I'm going to faint. I could see Roberts face fall and he didn't look as angry. 

"Please Robert let go" I asked politely as I could. I think Robert realised and he finally let go I just clasped on the floor but Robert just walked off but I can still see him. He came over he gave me his hand I took it to stand up. 

"What happened" I asked "I don't know" Robert replied. 

Well whatever it was it wasn't Robert Jekyll it was a monster hiding inside him. 


End file.
